Many complex circuits are presently used for electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection. Many times the ESD circuit does not act rapidly enough to prevent damage. Designs change for different technologies, processes and within technologies and processes that result in inadequate ESD protection to be provided. In some cases, the protection circuit loads the input of the device and robs the input of part of the signal strength. Oftentimes there are resistance/voltage disparities that can be too high in most electrostatic discharge protection circuits causing them to lose protection on high voltage ESD spikes. In the other extreme, some protection circuits do not function well at low voltages. In general, each process and/or each technology requires a change in the ESD protection for the specific process to provide special protection for a given circuit function within that design and process.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for providing ESD protection via a circuit that is easily implemented, compatible with all (or most) existing technologies, cost effective. The present invention addresses such a need.